marginal_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution XX
Revolution XX is an insert song that appeared for the first time in Episode 4. It's sung by Lagrange Point. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= (Shy) Kakumei no uta yo, takaraka ni (Kira) Kono te de tsuka munda (Sky & Kira) Jurietto ────!! (Shy) Koware kake teru kousha no hari wo maki modosu Daze tamerau kokoro wo ima, hitotsu ni shite (Shy & Kira) (Donna toki mo ore ga mamoru koko de to gete GET UP!!!! ) (Kira) Tsuki to taiyou ANCHINOMII chikai no kodou de mirai no tobira sura koete ikeru, sugu (Shy) Samayou hibi meza mete ike mujun mo arayuru douki ni nari eta ────…………!!!! (Shy & Kira) Aka sa reta ai no naka kono nukumori o kanjite (Kira) Furueta hitomi to hateshinai furiidamu (Kira) Shinji teru yume no saki sono puraido o daite (Shy) Kimi to hata o kakage mayou koto wa nai (Kira) Kakumei no uta yo takarakani (Shy) Kono te de tsuka munda (Shy & Kira) Jurietto ────! ! (Both) (Namida kakushi ore o mitsume ima wa hokori takaku X) |-|Kanji= (シャイ)革命の歌よ、高らかに (キラ)この手で奪還つかむんだ (2人)ジュリエット────!! (シャイ)崩壊こわれかけてる 校舎の針を 巻き戻すDaze ためらう心を 今、ヒトツにして (2人)(どんな 時も オレが 護る 此処で 遂行とげて Get Up!!!!) (キラ)月と太陽 アンチノミィ 誓いの鼓動で 未来の扉すら 越境こえていける、すぐ (シャイ)彷徨う日々 覚醒めざめていけ ｢矛盾｣も あらゆる動機になりえた────…………!!!! (2人)立証あかされた愛の中 この温もりを感じて (キラ)震えた 瞳と 果てしないフリーダム (2人)確信しんじてる夢の先 そのプライドを抱いて (シャイ)キミと 旗を 掲げ 迷うことはない (キラ)革命の歌よ 高らかに (シャイ)この手で奪還つかむんだ (2人)ジュリエット────!! (2人)(涙 隠し オレを 見つめ 今は 誇り 高く X) |-|English= Full Ver. |-|Romaji= (Shy) Kakumei no uta yo, takaraka ni (Kira) Kono te de tsuka munda (Shy & Kira) Jurietto ────!! (Shy) Koware kake teru kousha no hari wo maki modosu Daze tamerau kokoro wo ima, hitotsu ni shite (Shy & Kira) (Donna toki mo ore ga mamoru koko de to gete GET UP!!!! ) (Kira) Tsuki to taiyou ANCHINOMII chikai no kodou de mirai no tobira sura koete ikeru, sugu (Shy) Samayou hibi meza mete ike mujun mo arayuru douki ni nari eta ────…………!!!! (Shy & Kira) Aka sa reta ai no naka kono nukumori o kanjite (Kira) Furueta hitomi to hateshinai furiidamu (Kira) Shinji teru yume no saki sono puraido o daite (Shy) Kimi to hata o kakage mayou koto wa nai (Kira) Kakumei no uta yo takarakani (Shy) Kono te de tsuka munda (Shy & Kira) Jurietto ────! ! (Shy & Kira) (Namida kakushi ore o mitsume ima wa hokori takaku X) (Kira) Kage to hikari no FIROSOFI ga subete kowasu yo (Shy) Jidai no yuuwaku HIGH ni nareru, Voice (Kira) Tomadou riyuu, shiri tsukuseba giwaku mo amaneku mirai no michisuji ────…………!!!! (Shy & Kira) Kagira reta nama no hate sono shinikaru wo nurikae (Shy) Kagayaku nozomi wa nanairo no umi e (Shy & Kira) Yuzurenai serifunara kono tamashii ga shitteru (Kira) Kimi to hata wo kakage mayou koto wanai (Shy) Unmei no ai ni tachimukau (Kira) Ai ga mama ni ikite ────………… (Shy) Aka sa reta ai no naka (Kira) Kono nukumori wo kanjite (Shy) Furueta hitomi to (Kira) Hateshinai furiidamu (Shy & Kira) Shinji teru yume no saki sono puraido wo daite Kimi to hata wo kakage mayou koto wanai (Shy) Kakumei no uta yo takarakani (Kira) Kono te de tsuka munda (Shy & Kira) Jurietto ────! ! (Shy & Kira) (Donna toki mo ore ga mamoru koko de to gete GET UP!!!! ) (Shy & Kira) Jurietto ────! ! (Shy & Kira) (Namida kakushi ore wo mitsume ima wa hokori takaku X) |-|Kanji= (シャイ)革命の歌よ、高らかに (キラ)この手で奪還つかむんだ (2人)ジュリエット────!! (シャイ)崩壊こわれかけてる 校舎の針を 巻き戻すDaze ためらう心を 今、ヒトツにして (2人)(どんな 時も オレが 護る 此処で 遂行とげて Get Up!!!!) (キラ)月と太陽 アンチノミィ 誓いの鼓動で 未来の扉すら 越境こえていける、すぐ (シャイ)彷徨う日々 覚醒めざめていけ ｢矛盾｣も あらゆる動機になりえた────…………!!!! (2人)立証あかされた愛の中 この温もりを感じて (キラ)震えた 瞳と 果てしないフリーダム (2人)確信しんじてる夢の先 そのプライドを抱いて (シャイ)キミと 旗を 掲げ 迷うことはない (キラ)革命の歌よ 高らかに (シャイ)この手で奪還つかむんだ (2人)ジュリエット────!! (2人)(涙 隠し オレを 見つめ 今は 誇り 高く X) (キラ)影と光の フィロソフィが 全て壊すよ (シャイ)時代の誘惑 Highになれる、Voice (キラ)戸惑う理由、知り尽くせば ｢疑惑｣も あまねく未来の道筋────…………!!!! (2人)限られた生の果て その皮肉シニカルを塗り替え (シャイ)輝く 望みは 七色の海へ (2人)譲れない台詞なら この魂が知ってる (キラ)キミと 旗を 掲げ 迷うことはない (シャイ)運命の愛に 立ち向かう (キラ)愛がままに生きて────………… (シャイ)立証あかされた愛の中 (キラ)この温もりを感じて (シャイ)震えた 瞳と (キラ)果てしないフリーダム (2人)確信しんじてる夢の先 そのプライドを抱いて キミと 旗を 掲げ 迷うことはない (シャイ)革命の歌よ 高らかに (キラ)この手で奪還つかむんだ (2人)ジュリエット────!! (2人)(どんな 時も オレが 護る 此処で 遂行とげて Get Up!!!!) (2人)ジュリエット────!! (2人)(涙 隠し オレを 見つめ 今は 誇り 高く X) |-|English= Category:Music